Electrical leads terminate at one end with a male plug portion that can be connected to a power supply. The other end of the lead terminates with a female plug portion that is adapted to engage the male plug portion of a further lead, an appliance, tool, some piece of an electrical apparatus or the like. Plug assemblies (where male and female plug portions are connected) are frequently exposed to the environment. This is of particular concern where a lead is being employed in a wet area and the plug assembly is exposed to the weather.
A further problem in respect of the abovementioned plug assemblies is that the male and female plug portions can become disconnected with the result that the appliance, tool or other electrical apparatus is rendered inactive.